fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jednostrzałowiec/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb dzięki wskazówkom matki tworzą zespół jednostrzałowców "Fineasz i Kawał Ferba" (FKF). Fretka, która chce zostać nową gwiazdą popu idzie na konkurs, lecz zamiast tego zostaje setną uczestniczką i ma wystąpić na scenie razem z braćmi. Dziewczyna rezygnuje z konkursu, aby móc ich przyłapać. Tymczasem Dundersztyc przerobił własny budynek na gigantycznego robota, przy pomocy którego pragnie zniszczyć Danville. Jednostrzałowiec (Reklama telewizyjna) Chłopiec: (Śpiewa fałszując.) Ja spotkałem ją tego... (Zostaje wyrzucony ze sceny za pomocą rękawicy. '') '''Prowadzący' : Och .. Czy on troszeczkę nie zamulił? Ale to może wam uda się dziś zostać "Następną Super Amerykańską Popową Mega Gwiazdą!" Przesłuchania dziś w markecie Googolplex, w pięknym centrum w Danville! Fretka: (Przybiega do telewizora w kuchni.) Przesłuchania dzisiaj?! '' '''Prowadzący': (W telewizji) Tak, dzisiaj. Punkt godzina druga. Fretka: (Fretka całuje na. telewizor) Idę powiedzieć Stefie! (Biegnie razem z telewizorem i upada na podłogę.) Fineasz: (Je płatki.) Taka zajawka może być fajna tylko przez chwilę. Ale potem robisz cały czas to samo. Szkoda, że nie można robić tego tak chwilowo. Linda: Więc to o czym mówisz to jednostrzałowiec. Fineasz: Jednostrzałowiec? A Co to jest? Linda: Kawałek wbija się na szczyty dzięki chwytliwej melodyce i głupawemu tekstowi. (''Wspomnienie Lindany: Ja Lindana chcę zabawić się! (Chce zabawić się))(''Utwór powtarza się we wspomnieniu.) Następnie gwiazda strzela foha, traci fanów i wraca do normalności. Zanim się obejrzy, jej przebój zaczyna lecieć w windach. Po latach organizują wielki powrót, a potem nie śpiewają już...nigdy i nikt (ze smutkiem) ich nie pamięta. Nie żebym coś o ty wiedziała. Fineasz: (Tworzy listę jednostrzałowca.) Tak zwany jednostrzałowiec. Ferb, wiem ci będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Ferb gra na gitarze elektrycznej na stole.) (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: Stefa, co mam im zaśpiewać?! Stefa: Halo, a w co się ubierzesz? Fretka: (Pokazuje się w przebraniach.) No i jak? Stefa: Za dużo, za mało. Zbyt chlujnie, zbyt niechlujnie. Zbyt ero, zbyt mrocznie. (Fretka pokazuje się w stroju Lindany.) Skąd ty to masz? Fretka: Z szafy mojej matki. Może być? Stefa: Nie, zbyt retro. (Stefa odrzuca kolejne stroje Fretki.) (Fretka ukazuje się w swoim stroju.) Świetnie! Fretka: Niezłe he..? Stefa: No, było włożyć od razu. Fretka: To już! (Fretka i Stefa przechodzą obok pokoju Fineasza o Ferba, którzy tworzą swoją piosenkę na konkurs.) Fineasz: Czika czika czu.. Uf, głupie słowa już są. Jak idzie z chwytliwą melodyjką. (Ferb naciska klawisz na keyboardzie.) To super! Mamy prawie gotowe. Hej, gdzie wcięło Pepe? (Spuszcza się w toalecie i płynie odpływem do kryjówki.) Major Monogram: Halo? Halo? Jest tam kto? (Pojawia się Pepe.) Och, witam Agencie P. Dostaliśmy cynk, że doktor Dundersztyc zakupiła maszyny budowlane w niepokojących ilościach. Musisz rozpracować jego plany i położyć im kres. (Pepe jedzie na misję.) Dubi dubi duba... x2 (Pepe jedzie na misje motorem.) (Podczas drogi spotyka na ulicy rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher, którzy jadą do centrum handlowego.) (Pepe zakłada wąsy by rodzina go nie rozpoznała i jedzie dalej, gdy zmieniają się światła.) Pepe! (W centrum handlowym) Linda: Spotkamy się za godzinę przy wejściu. (Fretka i Stefa idą na przesłuchania do kolejki.) Fretka: Chodź już Stefa, trzeba się zwijać żeby zając miejsca w kolejce! (Fretka zauważa tłum ludzi w kolejce.) He! Przed tyloma ludźmi nigdy nie zaśpiewam. Stefa: E, Fretka. (Pokazuje Fretce masę ludzi na widowni.) Fretka: Hyy! Nie dam rady! Stefa: Pewnie, że dasz! Masz przecież instynkt mordercy. Fretka: Mam go? Stefa: No proste. Jesteś świetną, twardą pęd-maszyną! (Stefa używa swoją torbę jak worek treningowy, a Fretka ze złością wali w niego z całej siły, zachowując się dziko.) Właśnie! Teraz wygłaszać jak champion! Fretka: Aaaaaaaaa! Eheheh! Jeremiasz: Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: (Poprawia wygląd.) A tak wygląda goryl, kiedy ktoś próbuje mu zabrać jego żarcie. Oh, cześć Jeremoasza! He, ty też na przesłuchanie? Jeremiasz: Nieee, ja wbiłem żeby przyczepić, tych wiesz, Z FKF. Ściągnąłem rano ten ich nowy kawałek, ale wypas! Setny uczestnik będzie dzisiaj z nimi śpiewał na scenie. Fretka: Serio? (Przechodzi przez barierkę i zostaje setnym uczestnikiem.) Jeremiasz: Hej, to chyba ty właśnie! Prowadzący program: (Podchodzi do dziewczyny.) Gratulujemy! Jesteś setną uczestniczką! (Na scenie Fretka czeka na występ z zespołem. Wszyscy na widowni krzyczą.) Prowadzący: Panie i panowie, ta oto uczestniczka ma zaszczyt zaśpiewać na scenie z FKF. A teraz grupa, na którą czekacie "Fineasz i Kawał Ferba"! (Fineasz, Ferb i Ogniki pojawiają się na scenie obok Fretki.) Fretka: Fineasz?! Fineasz: Fretka, ty setną uczestniczką? Bardzo fortunnie, w klimacie brat-siostra. To już słyszałeś nasz singiel? Hehehe! Jak wszyscy! Mniejsza sprawa, tutaj masz słowa, (Daje Fretce kartkę z tekstem piosenki.) ale luz jeśli się zgubisz, tekst jest i tak bez sensu. Zaraz dam ci znak. Panie i panowie, Ferbetki! Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają dla was! (Piosenka Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Fineasz: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze Bał cziki bał bał Febetki: ''' tak miły mówi mi! '''Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki: nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Raz jeszcze bał cziki bał bał ...Fretka! (Reflektor pada na Fretkę, by zaśpiewała solówkę.) Fretka: Chwila moment, ci ty wyprawiasz?! Fineasz: Wywołuję cię. Fretka: Skąd wy wzięliście ten kawałek?! Fineasz: Hehe, nie było łatwo, kosztowało nas pól poranka i sześć telefonów, ale jeśli bardzo czegoś chcesz. Fretka: Dosyć, bo zaraz powiem mamie! Fineasz: Dobra, co jej powiesz? Fretka: (Wszyscy widzowie oglądają ich w ciszy.) Eh, po prostu powiem! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz i Ferbetki: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! (Fretka wbiega do sklepu z ubraniami, gdzie jest jej mama.) Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Musisz to zobaczyć! Linda: Niech zgadnę, niewyobrażalne... Fretka: (Wyciąga mamę ze sklepu.) Dalej, dalej! (Fineasz i Ferb stoją za sceną.) Ben Baxter: Cześć, jestem Ben Baxter. Studio "Super Hicior". Wpadnijcie do biura za godzinę, (Daje chłopcom wizytówkę.) a wtedy obgadamy waszą przyszłość. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Przyszłość? Mh..? To pewnie jakiś psychol. (Fretka ciągnie Lindę, by zobaczyła swoich synów na scenie.) Fretka: Dalej, szybko! Jazda! (Za sceną znajduje się coś Fineaszo-Ferbo podobne.) Widzisz, to oni tam są na scenie. Komentator: Panie i panowie, raz jeszcze królik Marty i jego muzyczny mikser. (Na scenie ukazuje się królik z mikserem, na którym gra.) Linda: No chodź, musimy ci przebadać oczy. Fretka: Nie czekaj! (Linda zabiera Fretkę ze sobą do okulisty.) Pepe! (Pepe jedzie na motorze do Dundersztyca.) Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (Znajduje się w swoim inatorze w kształcie wieżowca.) Hehehe! Wszystko już gotowe! (Słychać dzwonek.) O, co jest znowu? (Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi, za którymi jest Pepe w masce.) Oh, nowy asystent! Pozwól, że cię wtajemniczę. Trochę tu bałagan, właśnie dopieszczam szczegóły mojego zbrodniczego planu. Bo widzisz, za parę minut uwolnię niespotykaną do tej pory falę terroru na terenie całej (Ukazuje na mapie okręg Trzech Stanów.) ...najbliższej okolicy! I Pepe Pan Dziobak ie zdąży mnie już powstrzymać. Hyhyhy! (Pepe zdejmuje maskę.) Oh, Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Mój asystent? Co ty ukończyłeś? (Fretka wychodzi z galerii z okularami.) Fretka: Eh, mówiłam mamie, że nie potrzebuje szkieł. (Zdejmuje okulary.) Co to jest? (Zauważa autokar z reklamą Fineasza i Ferba.) (Autokar odjeżdża.) Aaa, nie, nie, nie, czekaj! Yhhhhhh! (Zauważą wielki blok z wielkim bilbordem zespołu Fineasza i Ferba.) Mamo! (Biegnie do sklepu.) Oto jest spółka zło Dun... Dundersztyc: Wybacz Panie Dziobaku, ale się nieco spóźniłeś! (Ciągnie z dźwignie i wieżowiec zamienia się w wielkiego robota i idzie przez miasto.) Ludzie: (Uciekają przed robotem.) Aaaaaa! (Linda w sklepie mirzy marynarkę.) Linda: Uuuu, ładniutka. Fretka: (Przybiega do mamy.) Mamo! Chodź, musisz to zobaczyć! (Fretka wybiega z mamą w marynarce, którą kobieta mierzyła ze sklepu.) Linda: Ale Fretka, jeszcze nie zapłaciłam! Ochroniarz: Hej! (Robot Dundersztyca zbliża się do bloku z bilbordem FKF.) Dundersztyc: Hehehehe! W kwestii spustoszenia, ja jestem arcysiewcą! Ej, czekaj, nie wolno ci tam grzebać! (Pepe dostaje się do kabli i wycofuje robota, który nie niszczy bloku z bilbordem FKF.) Zostaw to! (Fineasz i Ferb przejeżdżają obok bloku z bilbordem.) Izabela: O, duża reklama. Skąd mieliście na nią pozwolenie? Fineasz: (Gra na gitarze.) O, łatwizna. Budynek i tak szedł do rozbiórki. (Robotnicy niszczą budynek.) Fretka: (Wybiega z mamą z galerii.) I co!? Aaaaaa! Ochroniarz: (Podchodzi do Lindy.) E, proszę pani, musi pani wrócić i zapłacić. Linda: Tak, oczywiście panie władzo. (Wraca z ochroniarzem do sklepu.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Ochroniarz: Ej, była pani Lindaną? Linda: Oho! Tak byłam! Nie wiarygodne, że pan mnie poznał. Ochroniarz: Byłem pani gooorącym fanem. Ale i tak musi pani zapłacić! Linda: Tak wiem. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Bardzo mądrze Panie Dziobaku. Chciałem cię zignorować, ale mam tylko jedno wyjście. (Naciska przycisk i wielkie szczypce łapią Pepe.) A teraz po delektuje się talerzem pysznych przekąsek. Ohohoho.. a gdzie moje maniery? Bardzo proszę Panie Dziobaku. (Daje Pepe przekąski.) Może szczyptę pieprzu? (Sypie pieprz na przystawki Pepe.) Powiedz ile. Ile chcesz? (Dundersztyc pieprzy przekąski Pepe.) (W studio Bena Baxtera, gdzie znajdują się Fineasz i Ferb z zespołem.) Ben Baxter: Chłopcy, zacznę od tego, że kochamy waszą muzykę i chcemy wspomóc grupę "Fineasz i Kawał Ferba". Nie jesteście nieco za młodzi na gwiazdy? Fineasz: Nie. Ben Baxter: No to super. (Podaje chłopcom kontrakt.) Zaoferujemy wam bardzo kuszący kontrakt jeśli tylko udzielicie nam wyłączności na wasz kolejny singiel. Fineasz: (Strzela focha.) Kolejny singiel! Za kogo wy nas macie, za dwóch oszołomów, którzy będą nagrywać kolejne hity za (Drze kontrakt.) bajońskie sumy! (Odchodzą z zespołem do windy.) Fineasz i Kawał Ferba to grupa zwykłych jednostrzałowców! Miłego dnia państwu życzę! (W windzie leci muzyka ich zespołu.) Strzelenie focha jest. (Skreślają punkty z listy.) Muzyka w windzie jest. (W studio) Ben Baxter: (Trzyma kasetę.) Oh, po co nam oni. Wystarczy, że mamy tę z ich występu. Możemy wydawać płyty CD, DVD. Możemy odtworzyć ich cyfrowo i zrobić własny serial. (Robot Dundersztyca zbliża się ku studiu.) Fineasz i Ferb Show! Możemy wycisnąć z tej małej kasety dobre 20 lat rozrywki. Mężczyzna w studio: Aaaaach ten wielki robot zmierza w naszą stronę! (U Dundersztyca w robocie, na przystawkach Pepe jest mnóstwo pieprzu.) Dundersztyc: Och, wiedzę, że bardzo lubisz pieprz. ja gustuje raczej w papryce. (Pepe zdmuchuje pieprz.) Ehye! Ehehe! Trzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko przyprawy, by zniweczyć mój chytry plan. (Robot kicha i Dundersztyc razem z Pepe wylatują z maszyny i wpadają do studia zabierając ze sobą kasetę.) Ben Baxter: Kaseta! (Dundersztyc i Pepe spadają w dół.) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaaaa! (Pepe bierze kasetę i zaczepia taśmą o słup wystający z budynku.) Aaaaaaaaa! (Dundersztyc upada na materac na ciężarówce.) Uf, co za wprost nie bywały łut szczęścia. (Materac się zgina miażdżąc Dundersztyca.) Au! Jestem cały. Mogło być gorzej. (Noga robota miażdży Dundersztyca.) A niech cię Panie Dziobak! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą ze studia i zauważają Pepe.) Fineasz: O, tu jeteś Pepe! (Wszyscy wsiadają do autobusu.) No ekipo, został tylko jeszcze jeden punkt. (W galerii) Prowadzący: A zwycięzcą dzisiejszej nowej Super Amerykańskiej, Popowej mega gwiazdy został Królik Marty i jego muzyczny mikser. Brawa dla nich obu, jadą do Hollywood! (Fretka siedzi smutna na ławce.) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Co jest? (Dosiada się.) Fretka: Jestem od niego dużo lepsza. Było mi zagrać na mikserze. Jeremiasz: Więc czemu się tak wcześnie zmyłaś? Fretka: Moi bracia, zawsze muszą wszystko zepsuć. Jeremiasz: Ale lubisz śpiewać, co? Fretka: Tak. Jeremiasz: Więc frajda braci nie powinna ci psuć twojej zabawy. Wiesz co, jak będziesz miała okazję to idź śpiewać. Muszę lecieć. To na razie! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: (Stoi na scenie z zespołem.) Ej Fretka, jesteś setną uczestniczką. Przyszłabyś nam pomóc? (Fretka biegnie na scenę.) (Piosenka Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Fineasz: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham.. (Ferb: 'Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham...'') '''Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! (Widownia wiwatuje.) Fretka: Ale czad! Miałam takie złe zdanie o moich braciach, nie są straszni, są moimi bile... Fineasz: Dziękujemy wszystkim. Nie już nie zaśpiewamy tej piosenki, emerytura! Dobra noc! (Zespół schodzi ze sceny i wszyscy, prócz Fretki wychodzą ze sklepu.) (Światła gasną.) Głos informator: Centrum zostało zamknięte i będzie otwarte jutro o 9. Dziękujemy za zakupy. (W napisach końcowych w telewizji jest reklama płyty Lindany. W tle leci jej piosenka.) Głos z reklamy: Kochaliście ją kiedyś? Teraz znów ją pokochacie. Wielki hit Lindany "I'm Lindana and I wanna have fan" powraca przetłumaczony na wasze ulubione języki: Portugalski, holenderski, kanadyjski, japoński, esperanto, łacinę kuchenną, psi i ulubiony przez was wszystkich. (Linda wyłącza telewizor, ponieważ jej synowie wchodzą do salonu.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo, co oglądasz? Linda: A, w summie nic. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1